


Sinematic

by GreyJedi (SmokySky)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And Doesn't Know Why She Wrote This, Angst, Anyway - Enjoy!, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lovers To Enemies, Or not, Pre-Canon, not too graphic but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokySky/pseuds/GreyJedi
Summary: Kylo Ren is confronted by an old friend, and is forced to make a decision.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sinematic

Kylo looked at the rebel looking at him from the other side of the room.

She was pointing a blaster at him, and it looked like it was armed and ready to be fired, but even without his lightsaber ignited, Kylo wasn’t concerned - not about being shot, at least. He was more interested in the rebel’s other hand: where it was pressed against her side, slicked bright red with blood. Her  _ own _ blood.

It was hard to remain dispassionate when he saw her blood, even if he was managing to appear that way outwardly.

Daneeka wasn’t just a rebel: she wasn’t just a stranger...she was a former Force training partner: a former friend: a former  _ lover _ , and as much as Kylo wished he had managed to erase his feelings for her as easily as she had when Leia Organa had sent her to Kylo as a spy, but seeing a crimson stain steadily creeping across the side of her shirt was  _ hard _ for Kylo. And the fact he knew it was harder for her, forcing herself to stand with a blaster raised and acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary, made it seem so much worse.

But when else could he do? She was a rebel, one of Organa’s soldiers, and she was standing between him at the other rebels currently getting away from the First Order’s custody. He had to remove all obstacles from his objective of destroying the Jedi, and right now Daneeka was the biggest obstacle there was.

Yet he was hesitating.

It was easy to remove an obstacle when they were a stranger, but Daneeka was no stranger - even though she had changed the colour of her hair, and seemed to have lost all the weight she had gained over the course of their...assignation, leaving her on the wrong side of lean, Kylo didn’t fuck enough women to get over them as soon as they were apart. But no matter what feelings she had tried to inspire in him when she tricked him into thinking they cared for each other, as far as he was concerned she had failed in her mission. He felt nothing for her now. Nothing he couldn’t ignore.

And it was time for her to know that.

“You cannot use your pain to manipulate me.” he informed her, ensuring there was nothing but indifference in his voice when he spoke to her.

Not that it mattered; Daneeka had always leaned towards the dramatic, and she almost  _ growled _ at his accusation: “I’m not using shit to do anything.”

“ _ Please _ .” Kylo sneered: “I can  _ feel _ you leaking out emotions through the Force, like a pathetic child.”

“You don’t feel shit. You made that very clear.” Daneeka snarled right back, hand convulsing as she tried to apply more pressure to the wound.

Kylo felt the pain intensify for a few seconds, and then recede as Daneeka tried to gather all her pain into herself. He wasn’t sure if it was better or not, feeling her presence disappear behind a sleek black wall of nothingness - the pain, as much has it had felt like his own as well as hers, at least had meant he could feel her: after so long being far apart...nothingness was just as painful as hurts, albeit in a different way. He despised the empty feeling: he wanted to despise her for making him feel the way he did.

But he couldn’t.

In his heart, Kylo didn’t think he was capable of hating Daneeka. And he was grateful to hear her mumble something under her breath, giving him a way out of thinking about how he was going to get out of his situation.

“You’ve never been a quiet woman, Daneeka - why start mumbling now?”

“Kriffin’ - ”

Kylo smirked: “Language, little rebel. And answers, now.”

Daneeka was glaring: “You don’t give me orders, Kylo. I don’t have to tell you shit about - ”

“About what?”

Daneeka was stubbornly silent.

And growing paler by the minute.

Whether his motivation was to help her or to hurt her, Kylo didn’t know: but he took a step forwards as he taunted her: “What do you think is going to get to you first? Bloodloss? Or me?”

Daneeka stepped back, maintaining the distance between them: “Why? Worried about coming in second?”

“Merely curious.” Kylo ignored her quip and took another step forward.

“Well, sorry to say Kylo...I think you’re going to miss out this time.” Daneeka grinned...before promptly collapsing.

She fell to her knees, dropping her blaster to press both hands over her wound.

By now Kylo could feel the pain again, the agony from her side burning through his own body: and even muted by both of their sets of barriers, it was almost debilitating. He really was surprised that she had lasted as long as she had on her feet: let alone with enough wherewithal to point at blaster at him, and then make jokes at his expense.

It was almost impressive. Almost. In actuality, it was rather frustrating...but Kylo wasn’t exactly surprised. Daneeka had never known when to stop. At one point he’d found it endearing…but now he just found it worrying.

Despite his intention to remain indifferent to both her and her pain, seeing Daneeka’s hands turn slick and red with her own blood was making Kylo’s stomach clench worse than the first time he’d seen Leia Organa after he’d become Kylo Ren. Daneeka was in agony, weak from blood loss, and she...she was scared. Terrified, even. Likely of him, maybe of the fact she was on the brink of...death. Whether it was by his hand or the blaster wound in her side, she was fading fast, and was likely not going to last much longer.

The thought brought him to a stuttering halt.

Daneeka was going to die.

He had thought he had come to terms with the idea. And in a way, he was sure he had...just not while she was in front of him. Not when it was within his power to stop it.

Because he could stop it, if he wanted. Which he did - he wanted to save her more than anything, even if everything they’d shared as adults was pretend on her part, they’d been friends as children, and training partners as teenagers, and that had been real. For both of them. And unlike her new friends, who were long gone without her, he didn’t want to just abandon Daneeka to her fate. Unless being left here was her plan all along…

Surely not, though. Surely she wouldn’t let herself die just because she knew it would distract him from going after her friends.

Crouching down - because he had to know - Kylo gently cupped Daneeka’s chin and tilted her face up to look at him: “You friends are gone, Daneeka. Why are you still here?”

“Figured I might as well play distraction, right?” she smiled weakly: “Probably wasn’t going to make it back to base anyway.”

“You’re lying.” Kylo shook his head: “You haven’t been anywhere near me for years - you left me numb for so long, and now you’re back? Why - why this mission, and why now?”

Daneeka gave him a sad smile: “Because you’ve been calling out, Kylo. Knock, knock, knocking, just on the edges of our Force bond. Because you know that if you knock that I will always let you in.”

Kylo didn’t know what to say.

Whatever he had been expecting Daneeka to say: that hadn’t been it. Nor had he expected her words to be delivered with such open sincerity. As if her wide, shining eyes weren’t a big enough display of her honesty, Daneeka’s walls against their bond were faltering, and Kylo could feel how much she meant what she was saying.

The sincerity fucking  _ stung _ .

He had been cold inside for so long...he’d forgotten what it felt like to have Daneeka close. Especially when she was too weak to keep up the shields she had built. Daneeka’s feelings were like a star; ranging from giving him a warm, bright feeling, to leaving him feel like he was burning and blinded by her emotions. Kylo hated it. He despised that the little rebel traitor could still make him feel anything for her, after what she had done: feeding information to his enemies, making a fool out of him and then just  _ leaving _ ...

But now she was slumping against him, fading fast from blood loss. If he didn’t do something she was going to die here in front of him, under his hands.

_ I can’t… _

The realisation was just as striking as the knowledge that she was going to die.

He couldn’t let it happen: Daneeka couldn’t die on his watch.

Kylo felt his own walls crumble: emotions from both himself and Daneeka rushing over him in a wave that threatened to drown him if he didn’t stand firm. But he did stand firm, because he had no other option. Daneeka was in danger - and he might not be able to be everything she wanted, but he could save her...this time, at least.

_ I hope I can still manage this… _

Laying his hand gently over where Daneeka was wounded, Kylo closed his eyes and focused.

He drowned everything out - the sounds of alarms still blaring somewhere in the ship, the humming of the engines, even the sound of his own heartbeat. He ignored everything until all he could hear was the sound of Daneeka’s heartbeat echoing in his mind. It was slow, and far too weak, but it was there: she was alive, and that meant he had a chance. Reaching out with the Force, Kylo probed around Daneeka’s presence until he could feel the source of her weakness. It felt like molten shards of glass in Kylo’s own side...but he willed the wound to close. He willed the pain to fade, and the bleeding to stop. He envisioned Daneeka getting stronger, opening her eyes, and getting to her feet unaided.

It was hard to describe the process of healing someone with the Force....despite not being as strong as him with it, Daneeka had always been far better than him at this. But the more Kylo willed her to get better, the less his side hurt, and the stronger Daneeka’s heartbeat became. She didn’t open her eyes again, but Kylo didn’t need her to.

He had healed her enough that she would live.

And so it was time for her to go.

Daneeka couldn’t stay anywhere near him; it wasn’t safe for either of them. Snoke would kill her without hesitation if he realised she was the member of the Resistance who had been the worst spy the First Order had ever had to deal with, and Daneeka could very well kill Kylo if she decided to feed her friends the right side of information. Even if she implied that she loved him, by telling him that she would always let him in, how long would that last? Until he next lost his temper? Or would she hold out until he killed the next Resistance ally? He was certain she would grow to hate him, just as everyone else in his life had...and then it would only be a matter of time until she decided to tell her friends something that could end up with him dead. Or her.

She had to go.

So, careful of her wound despite it being little more than a minor burn on her side now, Kylo lifted Daneeka up and took off towards the escape pods. He’d done everything he could for her...he was going to set a course for the nearest planet outside of the First Order’s direct control, and then she was on her own.

He was sure she’d be fine; she was smart, and resourceful, and the bravest woman he knew. Without stopping to confront him, she would have been off this ship long before the blood loss slowed her down. Even if he wanted to go with her - which he didn’t, he absolutely didn’t want to get into that shuttle with her, not at all - she didn’t need him. He had to let her go.

_ Just...not without saying goodbye... _

Leaning down, Kylo pressed his lips against the crown of Daneeka’s head. It wasn’t a kiss, just...just contact. Just enough that he could feel the silken softness of her hair, and smell the warm scent that was just uniquely her. It was probably the last time he’d ever get to be near her - and if there was another time, it was unlikely to be this peaceful.

“You said you'd never hurt me...now this is all that we have left.” Kylo murmured against Daneeka’s hair: “You were supposed to save me from myself. But you can’t...and so I can’t see you again.”

Kylo closed the door of the escape shuttle, and sent it off into space as he turned and walked away, already thinking about how he was going to explain himself to Snoke...and then decided that, even if he couldn’t create a credible story, that his actions were worth any punishment.

Daneeka was safe. At least, probably.

He done all he could for her: the fact that he didn’t turn back to make sure the shuttle made it to freedom wasn’t a lack of care. It was preparation. He couldn’t control her fate the next time he saw her. If they met again, Kylo would what he had to do.

He just hoped to the Maker that it didn't come to that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, revealing my true emo side, I was listening to the song Sinematic a few weeks after watching TROS, and it just made me picture a confrontation between Kylo Ren and Rey. Once I wrote it, I realised it didn't really fit Rey's character _(at least in my opinion)_ but I still wanted to keep it, so I changed it up a bit and here we are. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even if some of it is quite cheesy - please do let me know by leaving kudos and comments for me; it really makes my day to hear how people feel about my work.


End file.
